Scavenger Hunt
by Likesboys
Summary: When Kurt left for New York, he also had to leave Blaine behind. Things were hard at first, and didn't seem to be getting better the longer they had to deal with being apart. The longer time goes by without them seeing each other, the more Blaine begins to feel neglected. Blaine feels that their relationship is failing and takes a spontaneous trip to New York to surprise Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have never written any form of fanfiction in my life, despite being an avid reader of it, so we will see how this goes. I realize that I am a little late to the game with the whole Klaine fanfiction and whatnot, but lets be honest. Klaine will never die. Their love is much too powerful. Anyway, I had an idea. And usually when I have an idea I never end up going through with it because I am a lazy piece of trash and a professional procrastinator. But I really wanted to do this because there is no high level of commitment and I can work on it whenever I want. So its perfect for me! **

**Also, a little introduction to the story because my summary sucks. Basically when Kurt and Blaine broke up, I died. I was not okay, as I'm sure most of you also felt. So the way I was able to cope with it was by pretending that Blaine never cheated on him in the first place. But my imagination can only take me so far. So I began to write this. This is pretty much my take on what could have happened if Blaine had never cheated. Kurt is still in New York, and Blaine begins to feel like Kurt doesn't care about him anymore due to him being to busy with his internship at Vogue. So Blaine takes off to New York to save their relationship that he feels is crumbling down around him.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Maybe not even this idea. I don't know. So my sincerest apologies to anyone who had this idea, or written a story similar to this one, but I have no way of knowing that so... Sorry. **

Blaine sighed, feeling dejected as the call was forwarded to voicemail. Again.

_I really should be used to this by now, _he thought.

Ever since Kurt had moved to New York for his internship at Vogue, the time they spent talking to each other seemed to be decreasing every day.

"I know he's busy with his new job, and I am so proud of him for even getting such a hard internship in the first place, but it would be nice to be able to have a real conversation rather than him going on and on about what he did that day, or how annoying Rachel is, or about how funny his new coworker is! He never lets me get a word in!"

Blaine threw up his hands in frustration as he and Sam walked down the hallways of McKinley High School.

"I mean, just the other day we were talking on Skype when I _finally _got the chance to speak. All it was, was a simple question about which bow tie goes better with my yellow polo, and all he said was that "a yellow polo is a crime against humanity" he then proceeded to drone on about the importance of knowing which colors you should never wear with certain skin tones, and all the new and exciting things that he has learned since he started working for Vogue. I feel like I can't tell him anything without him turning it around so he can talk about himself! Its like he stopped caring about me as soon as he arrived in New York." Blaine sucked in a deep breath after finishing his rant.

"Why don't you tell Kurt any of this?" Sam questioned.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T GET A WORD IN WHEN WE TALK!" Blaine shouted a little too loudly.

"Okay, okay. Blaine calm down. It's important that you listen to this. Okay?"

"Okay," Blaine said looking slightly guilty about his outburst.

"Blaine. You _need _to tell him how you are feeling," Sam said, putting a reassuring hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Not communicating is going damage your relationship beyond repair."

"What relationship?" Blaine muttered bitterly.

Sam stopped walking abruptly, causing Blaine to stop as well. "Blaine." said Sam sternly "Do you love him?"

"What? Of course I do, but-"

"Do you want to keep him in your life? As your boyfriend?"

"Yes, but-"

"Blaine! If you truly love him, you have to tell him what's been going on with you lately!" Sam huffed, exasperated.

Sam left Blaine to think about what he said, turning into his class. Blaine stood in the rapidly emptying hallway mulling over Sams words. He knew if he wanted to save his relationship he would have to do something. _When did Sam become so insightful? _He thought before making his way to class.

* * *

Blaine took a deep steadying breath as he brought his hand to knock on Kurt and Rachel's apartment door. He had flown all the way to New York -on impulse he'll admit- knowing his relationship is too important to him for it to go on this way.

He stood there for almost two minutes waiting for someone to answer the door. Just as he was about to walk away, the door slid open to reveal a shocked looking Rachel.

"Blaine?! What on earth are you doing here? I don't remember Kurt saying anything about you coming to visit." Rachel exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug.

Blaine chuckled at the tone of Rachel's loud and demanding voice. He didn't realize how much he missed her.

"Well he probably didn't say anything because he didn't know I was coming," Blaine admitted sheepishly.

Rachel pulled out of the embrace to look at him with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean he didn't know?" She questioned.

"I mean that I didn't tell him. I didn't even know that I was coming until I found myself booking the next flight out here last night." Blaine said.

"What are you doing here? I mean, I'm happy to see you of course, but why the spontaneous trip? Its romantic and all, but why not wait until a break from school or something? Why not check with Kurt first?"

"I guess I just needed to talk to him?" Blaine said, though it sounded more like a question.

Rachel watched him toeing off his shoes and taking off his coat before saying "But you guys talk on the phone almost every night."

"Well, yes but-"

"It's not the same," Rachel finished.

"Exactly," Blaine said, dropping to the old couch heavily.

Rachel looked at Blaine, who was looking tired and conflicted. "It's more than that isn't it." Rachel guessed.

Blaine sighed, dropping his head into his hands. "No. Yes. I don't know! He's just been so distant lately! He's been so determined to do good at this internship that he can't focus about anything else, much less have a conversation about anything else." Blaine said tiredly.

Rachel groaned. "Ugh, you don't even know the half of it! Vogue this, Vogue that! We all get it Kurt! You work at Vogue! I don't think I can stand it any longer!"

Blaine laughed internally. She sounded almost exactly like Kurt when he was talking about her.

He nodded, feeling some relief that he wasn't the only one that felt this way.

Blaine opened his mouth to respond when the sound of the large wooden door opening cut him off and Kurt's voice floated towards him from the doorway.

"Rachel, we have to check out the new restaurant that just opened down the street. Kelly from the fourth floor was telling me all about it today, and I'm _dying _to try it. I'm am absolutely starving!" Kurt turned around from closing the door to see both Blaine and Rachel watching him from the couch with amused expressions.

Kurt blinked.

He stood still for a moment looking at them before he finally comprehended that Blaine was in his living room. In his apartment. In New York.

"Blaine! What? When?!"

Blaine seemed to be having a similar problem from the couch. It was as if all the problems he was struggling with went out the door as soon as he saw Kurt in the flesh for the first time in months. He had forgotten how beautiful his boyfriend was.

They moved at the same time. Kurt rushed forward as Blaine jumped up from the couch. They fell into each other as soon as they were close enough to pull the other into their arms. They both finally felt as if they were home.

Kurt didn't know how much he had missed his boyfriend in that moment. He had been trying to distract himself from the ache in his heart from being so far away from him with work, that he didn't realize until that moment how desperate he was to be back in his arms.

They pulled back to look at each other before crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss that held all the words they were unable to say in that moment.

"Surprise," Blaine said gently after pulling away.

Kurt just smiled at his boyfriend before pulling him into another kiss.

Rachel cleared her throat. "Well it's nice to see you two together again, I'll leave you to talk."

Both Kurt and Blaine had forgotten she was even there, being too caught up in the excitement of seeing each other again. Rachel walked into her room and pulled the curtain closed.

Kurt pulled back from Blaine just enough to look him, but still in his arms. "Are you going to tell me why you're here?" He asked playfully.

"What, I can't just miss my boyfriend so much that I impulsively buy a last minute plane ticket to New York, ride in a taxi to his apartment, and show up unannounced?" Blaine teased back.

"Well when you put it that way…"

Blaine chuckled and kissed him quickly on the lips one more time before stepping back and grabbing his coat. "Come on, we can catch up more over dinner at that new restaurant you were wanting to try out. Go grab a coat and tell Rachel we're leaving."

* * *

"I missed you," Blaine said softly as they settled down across from each other at their table.

"I missed you too. So much," Kurt replied, reaching his hand across the table to take Blaine's.

They sat in comfortable silence, content to just sit and look at one another with their hands entwined on the top of the table.

After a few moments their waiter came and Blaine began to order. As he was ordering, he felt Kurt's foot bump against his under the table. He glanced over at Kurt to see him gazing at him teasingly. Blaine smiled back at him and nudged him back as Kurt began to order.

Blaine felt himself getting slightly emotional. It felt so good to be back with Kurt. He had missed him more than he thought possible, and sitting here holding hands over the table and their feet touching under the table, made Blaine feel like he was on top of the world.

However, Blaine couldn't forget the reason he was there in the first place. He knew he needed to talk to Kurt at some point, just not yet. Not when things were so perfect.

They talked about anything and everything as they ate. It reminded Blaine why he fell in love with Kurt in the first place. The way he talked to passionately about the things that were important to him, the way his eyes would light up with laughter as he and Blaine reminisce about their days in high school together.

It was as if nothing was wrong anymore. They had found their old rhythm again after having lost it for so long when Kurt moved away, and it filled both of them with happiness that neither of them had felt for a while.

Everything was perfect.

Until it wasn't.

Just as Blaine decided it was time he voiced his worries, Kurt's phone rang. The problem wasn't that it rang, or that Kurt needed to answer it. The problem wasn't even that all Blaine got was a rushed explanation of "Sorry, I have to take this. I'll be back in second." as Kurt was hurriedly getting out of the seat. The problem was, that Kurt was gone for a really long time.

Blaine understood that Kurt is very busy and it was probably an important call. But what he didn't understand was why is was taking him _so long!_ Blaine had been sitting at their table for 30 minutes.

_30 minutes!_

Their evening had gone from utterly perfect to the complete opposite because of one phone call. A phone call that had been going on now for over half an hour.

Every minute that ticked by, Blaine was getting more fed up.

"_Maybe something is really wrong at work. Maybe there is an emergency that they really need him for," _Blaine tried to calm himself down.

By the time he had fully convinced himself that whatever Kurt was needed for was _extremely_ important, 45 minutes later, Kurt came back to the table.

"Sorry that took so long," Kurt said.

"No, it must have been important, it's totally fine. Was it about work?" Blaine questioned, telling himself he had no reason to be upset.

"Oh no, it was just Stacy. She is going on a date later with some guy she met later tonight and needed to know what to wear." Kurt brushed it off.

"And that took 45 minutes?" Blaine said, beginning to feel extremely annoyed at this point.

Yep. He definitely has reason to be upset.

"Um, yeah. Fashion is not a joke Blaine." Kurt said seriously. "Now let's get back to the apartment before it rains. I can't ruin my new shoes. They cost a fortune."

Blaine didn't respond. He just shrugged, paid the bill, and waited for Kurt to put his coat back on so they could leave.

Self absorbed, high-end, fashion employee for Vogue, extraordinaire, Kurt Hummel was back.

Blaine really should have brought up his feelings over dinner. Maybe this could have been avoided.

* * *

It was as if the phone call had flipped a switch in Kurt. He was no longer the witty, sassy, and charming Kurt that Blaine just had dinner with.

The taxi ride back to the apartment would have been filled with uncomfortable silence had Kurt stopped talking on the way back. He went from one topic to the next, without even stopping to ask Blaine his opinion on any of it.

Blaine didn't even try to cut in. Knowing that if he opened his mouth before he was calm enough, he would end up saying something he would really regret. So he stayed silent for the entire way back, the whole time in the elevator, all up until the point of walking through the entrance to the apartment.

Blaine was snapped out of his thoughts by Kurt asking where Rachel was. He shrugged, and went to go get changed.

When he exited the bathroom, Kurt was just finishing getting ready for bed. Blaine silently walked towards the bed and grabbed a pillow before walking over to the couch to set up his bed.

"Are we sleeping on the couch tonight?" Kurt asked, sounding slightly amused.

"No, _we _aren't," Blaine snapped impatiently, all the angry and hurt feelings he had been holding back coming to the surface.

"Blaine."

"What?" Blaine said, not looking up from making his bed.

"Blaine!"

"What!"

"Blaine, look at me!" Kurt raised his voice.

"What Kurt?!" Blaine shouted.

"What is wrong with you tonight?" Kurt asked, taken aback by the anger in Blaine's voice.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Blaine said in a softer, but still irritated voice.

"Blaine, talk to me. I'm your boyfriend." Kurt pleaded stepping towards him.

"Oh you are? It sure doesn't feel like it." Blaine snapped without thinking.

Kurt took a step back, looking stunned. "What did you just say?"

Blaine took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I said it doesn't feel like you are my boyfriend, Kurt!" He stated simply.

Kurt was shocked. "Why would you even say that? Of course I am. Unless you broke up with me, which I'm sure I would have remembered."

"Would you have remembered that? Would you _really? _We never talk anymore! How would you remember something like that if you only have enough room in your head for anything unless it concerns Vogue, or the trendy diet you're thinking about going on, or your opinion on the latest Project Runway episode! When was the last time we talked, Kurt? Do you remember? Because I don't."

"We talk all the time, what are you saying?" Kurt said shakily.

"No _we _don't Kurt! That's what I'm trying to say! You do enough talking for the both of us! You're using me as an ear to complain to, and you don't even consider that maybe I want to tell you about my day too! Because that's what you're supposed to do in a relationship. You _listen _to each other."

Kurt stayed still, looking at Blaine with increasingly wet eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"I just want to be able to talk to you, tell you I love you, have you tell me you love me too. I want to be able to tell you about my day, and ask how yours was before you launch into a giant monologue before I even get the chance."

Kurt opened his mouth again, but Blaine wasn't finished. Everything that had been on his mind for the last few weeks came pouring out.

"It's like as soon as you got the internship you dropped me. Was I just something to pass the time when you were living in Lima? A temporary _fling _until you could get out of there and find yourself a more handsome, more mature guy?"

"Blaine, that's not-" Kurt tried, his tears flowing freely now.

"That's exactly what it was Kurt!" Blaine Yelled. "Or at least, that how you made me feel. Do you even love me at all anymore?" He finished, his voice becoming frail and broken as tears streaked down his face.

"Blaine…" Kurt said uncertainty, taking a step forward towards Blaine once again.

Blaine held up his hand to stop him. "Don't," he said. "I'm sorry. I just need a little time to cool off."

He grabbed the pillow and blanket off of the small couch in Kurt's bedroom before making his way to the living room to sleep on that couch instead.

Kurt stood in the middle of his room with tears running down his face, deciding that he should give Blaine some space.

He felt absolutely horrible.

He had caused Blaine, _his Blaine _to feel unloved, and worthless. Something he had promised himself that he would never make him feel.

And now, their relationship, the one thing that Kurt could always count on, was crumbling down around him, and he didn't know how to stop it.

He loves Blaine more than he ever thought possible, and hated himself for making Blaine feel like that was not the case. He needed to make Blaine feel like the amazing, and lovable person he was. He just didn't know how.

But he wasn't going to let anything stop him. He would fix this. He _has _to fix this. He would _not _let the most important thing in his life get away.

* * *

Kurt was up all night working on his plan to plea for Blaine's forgiveness, and when he finally did get to bed, he was tossing and turning all night long. Although, this was not a new issue for him. He had been having a hard time sleeping ever since he left Ohio.

This probably had something to do with the fact that for two weeks before he left, he had convinced his dad to let Blaine stay overnight, and spent every night for two weeks sleeping in his arms.

Now Kurt couldn't sleep without the comfort that sleeping in Blaine's arms provided him. Settling into Blaine's arms and finally getting a good night's sleep was one of the things that Kurt was most looking forward to at the end of the night. And he had screwed it all up.

He couldn't stop replaying the conversation in his head. He was consumed with guilt. He couldn't believe that he made Blaine feel that way. The look of pain and hurt on Blaine's face kept flashing in his mind every time he closed his eyes.

He _really _hoped his plan worked. He wouldn't know what to do if it didn't. Were things past the point of no return? Where did he stand with Blaine? Were they going to be okay after this?

This was the biggest fight they had ever had, and Kurt was scared that it would ruin their relationship. He didn't try to push Blaine away, but that's what ended up happening. But he _is _going to fix it. No matter what.

Kurt finally fell asleep with hope that things would be better by tomorrow night. They had to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Well, here's the next chapter. Its a couple thousand less words than the last one, but the next chapter will be a lot longer. Hopefully… Anyway, happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

When Blaine woke up the next morning, he was confused and disoriented. His neck was sore, and his back was aching from sleeping on the old, lumpy couch. Blaine stretched out the kinks in his neck and sat up as he began to remember everything that had happened the night before.

He really hadn't gotten much sleep, knowing that Kurt was just in the other room and he could have easily crawled into bed with him and held him all night.

But he didn't. Because he didn't even know where they stood anymore. He knew where he wanted them to stand. But it wasn't up to him now. He had told Kurt how he was feeling and now it was up to Kurt to do what he wanted with that. The ball was in his court and Blaine would have to be patient until Kurt put it to use.

Speaking of Kurt, where was he? Blaine didn't even know what time it was. However, a quick glance at the clock told him it was around 9:00. Kurt would be at school by now.

Blaine began to worry. Were the things Blaine said last night important to Kurt? Why would Kurt leave before they could talk about it? How could he have just gotten up and went on with his day like normal after the fight they had? _Maybe you would know what he was thinking if you had let him speak! _Blaine chastised himself.

He started to take deep breaths to calm himself down after working himself into a frenzy, wondering if he had ruined everything for good this time. _You said everything you came here to say, _he thought to himself. _At least everything is out in the open now. _

Kurt and Rachel were both gone, and he didn't stop to think about what he was supposed to do when he actually arrived in New York when he bought the _one-way_ plane ticket.

It had been so long since he had been there. Not to mention, the _only_ time he had been there was when Kurt and Rachel were still in the process of moving in. So the only idea he has of what the apartment looks like is one of the chaotic disarray that comes with moving. He was curious to see what they had done with it. He hadn't had much time to look around the day before because of everything that had happened.

Blaine started his tour in the small kitchen across the room. The space was small, but neat. There were a few things scattered around the cramped space, but nothing of interest. He continued onto the living room where he slept. He walked over to the selves that they had set up against the walls and looked over the pictures placed on them.

There were many pictures of Kurt and Rachel and their families. There were also pictures of their families as well as old pictures from when Glee Club began.

As he continued to look through the photos, he started to notice that on one particular shelve, the collection of pictures seemed to be dedicated to himself and Kurt.

The pictures ranged from the first picture of Blaine that Kurt had taken for a contact photo, to pictures of when they first became a couple, to screenshots of Blaine from when they were skyping. There were more pictures of Blaine then there seemed to be of anyone else.

Despite the pictures being proof that Kurt still cared about Blaine, he still wanted to see more. He wanted to know for sure that Kurt still thought about him. That he missed Blaine as much as Blaine missed him. So, with a deep calming breath, he opened the curtain to Kurt's room.

It was very dim in the small room, so Blaine took the liberty of opening the curtains. When he did he hear the sound of something moving on the bed. Startled by the noise, Blaine turned around.

Blaine was shocked to see Kurt still curled up on the bed. He didn't look okay either.

The blankets were wadded up and tangled around his feet at the end of the bed, and he was curled into a tight ball and shivering. His eyes were red and puffy and he had tracks of dried tears on his cheeks. His hair was a complete mess, that he would definitely freak out over if he could see it, and he looked like he hadn't slept at all.

All in all, he looked awful.

Blaine couldn't believe how miserable Kurt looked. Sure, he had seen him in pretty bad states, but never quite at this level.

Blaine started to feel guilty. _This is probably my fault, _he thought. _I should have approached the situation differently. Maybe then he wouldn't look so heartbreakingly sad._

Blaine decided to go and pick up breakfast from the cafe that Kurt loves, and maybe pick up some flowers on the way back to make Kurt feel better. He hated seeing him so unhappy.

Before he left, Blaine fixed the blankets around Kurt's feet and tucked them around his body instead to keep him warm. He wrote Kurt a note explaining where he was going and placed it on the bedside table where he noticed another picture of them.

The picture was one that Blaine remembered taking. They had just gotten back from a particularly strenuous rehearsal for glee, and they were both exhausted. After they had eaten dinner, they settled into the couch to watch a movie, Kurt falling asleep almost instantly on Blaine's chest. Blaine, feeling equally exhausted, marveled at his boyfriend for a time, completely ignoring the movie playing in front of him.

"Take a picture, it will last longer," Kurt had mumbled sleepily into his neck.

Blaine chuckled before doing just that. It had easily become one of his favorite pictures of the two of them.

Blaine snapped out of the memory when his stomach grumbled loudly to remind him that he had yet to go get breakfast. He quietly made his way out of Kurt's room into the living room where he gathered his things to go.

As he was walking, he thought about the picture next to the bed. He remembered feeling more content and safe then he ever had in his life. He hadn't seen that picture in a while and was happy to find that Kurt had it next to his bed.

The walk to the cafe was short, and he was soon on his way back to the apartment with breakfast for both of them in hand.

Blaine didn't know what he was expecting when he slid open the apartment door, but it certainly wasn't Rachel standing in the middle of the room with an over exaggerated stoic face.

"Oh, hi Rachel. I thought you were already at school. If I had known you were here I would have brought you some breakfast too. I'm sorry." Blaine apologizes, setting the food down and taking off his coat and shoes.

"So why aren't you at school yet? I thought you started at eight," he continued. "Has Kurt woken up yet? I need to talk to him about last night. Have you talked to him this morning at all? How is he?"

Rachel didn't say anything, she just continued to stand there.

"Rachel? Are you okay? Why aren't you talking? Am I missing something?" Blaine asked, concerned.

Rachel, seeming to realize that Blaine was starting to get worried, answered. "Everything is fine. Blaine. I just need you to come with me."

Blaine relaxed when she confirmed that everything was okay, but still confused about her request. "Come with you? Where? For what?"

Rachel sighed, clearly getting annoyed with all of Blaine's questions. "No more questions. I just need you to follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**So I guess this is the last chapter. It's been fun. Thank you to everyone who has read my attempt at writing. I really hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. If you have any ideas of what you want to read, hit me up! I might actually write it. Who knows. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And as I said before, if you have any suggestions of something you would like to read, please tell me. **

**Also, one more thing. I have never been to New York, which means that I have also never been to Central Park. Therefore, I don't know if there is a part of the park like the part that is described in here, but oh well. **

**On with the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Kurt was exhausted.

He was up until about four in the morning working on what he began calling The Apology Project. He needed _everything_ to be perfect if he wanted to pull this off. He needed Blaine to forgive him.

He knew that Blaine would forgive him with just a simple apology, but Kurt wanted to do this for him. He needed to show him that he _does_ love him. That he _does _think about him. All the time.

He was still having a hard time thinking about everything Blaine shouted at him that night. He had never felt so helpless and guilty in his life. He never wants to feel like that again. And he never, _ever_ want to see the pain and hurt in Blaine's eyes like that again.

Despite feeling extremely nervous, he was _so excited. _

He actually had a great time putting all of this together. It made him feel like himself again. Kurt hadn't gotten to do something like this since he moved to New York. Don't get him wrong. He loves New York. But he is always just to busy.

He misses the quiet weekends where he would have time to work on a project that he had been waiting to work on for a while. Or going out to coffee with his friends, or the hours upon hours of shopping.

Oh_, _the _shopping. _

While the mall he frequently visited back in Ohio definitely wasn't exactly up to par with his exquisite taste, he had a lot more time to visit. And other than Blaine, that was what he missed the most.

Well… His dad is high up on the list as well.

He just missed having time to relax. Sometimes it felt like he couldn't catch a moment to breathe. But somehow he still loved it. New York is where he belongs. The only problems with it was the severe lack of Blaine.

That however, will not be a problem soon enough. Blaine will graduate soon, then off to New York! Kurt couldn't wait.

However, this is assuming that by the end of the day he and Blaine will have made up.

"Please let this work," Kurt muttered under his breath. "I need this to work."

* * *

"So where exactly am I following you to?" Blaine asked curiously while pulling the shoes he had just taken off back on again.

"Well…" Rachel hesitated. "I'm not actually sure what I'm supposed to tell you. I think he wanted you to be the one to figure it out."

"Who wanted me to figure _what_ out?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Who do you think, Blaine?" Rachel asked him with a deadpan tone.

"Kurt? Where is he? What is he wanting me to figure out? Why can't you just tell me?" Blaine complained.

"I am under very strict orders here, Blaine. And I don't know about you, but I do not want to cross Kurt. So stop asking questions. All will make sense soon if you would just follow me!" Rachel raised her voice in annoyance.

"Okay, okay. Fine. Let's go." Blaine raised both hands in front of him in defense.

"Great! Right this way." Rachel said, already back to her overly cheery and energetic self.

"Okay then."

Blaine turned to walk out the door, only to have Rachel stop him.

"We aren't leaving the apartment just yet," she said as she grabbed his arm to pull him to the fire escape.

"Then what the hell did you mean when you said you needed me to come with you? I just put my shoes back on and you're telling me that we aren't leaving the apartment?" Blaine asked getting exasperated with the game Rachel seemed to be playing.

He was too tired for this. He didn't sleep well, and he just needed to talk to Kurt.

"Calm down. I didn't say that we _aren't _going to leave the apartment. You will need your shoes in a second." She explained. "Just step out onto the fire escape for a second."

"You're not going to lock me out for hurting Kurt are you? This isn't some elaborate scheme for the both if you to get back at me, right?" Blaine asked, only semi joking.

"Of course not. Just go." She said, pushing Blaine toward the window.

"Alright, alright. I'm going."

When Blaine stepped onto the fire escape, he noticed a folded piece of paper resting on the top stair. As he bent down, he saw his name written in elegant letters across the front. He picked it up and turned to look at Rachel with a questioning look.

"Just read it," she said eagerly.

Blaine turned back to the paper in his hand and began reading.

_Dear Blaine, _

_You are probably very confused as to why Rachel has forced you on to the fire escape with no explanation. However, you are very smart and have most likely put it together that I made her do it. You see, after our argument last night, I knew that I had to do something to make it up to you. I just didn't know what. All I knew was that it had to be big. And I know you will disagree with that, and say something like "_I don't need any grand gestures," _but as long as you are dating me, grand gestures are what you're going to get. So get used to it._

_I need you to understand how sorry I am. And this is the only way I could think of to do that. A scavenger hunt. Well, kind of. I found that when I had this magnificent idea, that a full fledged scavenger hunt is quite hard to put together overnight. So you're getting a different type of scavenger hunt. One where you won't actually have to 'hunt' for anything._

_I have assigned Rachel the responsibility of leading you everywhere you need to go. So you don't have to stress too much. Just relax and enjoy the trip down memory lane. _

_Now, having you come out to the fire escape wasn't just for fun. I found that in order for this to work I needed you to start while you were still inside the apartment. But I also needed stairs. So here you are. On the fire escape. Quite cold up here isn't it? _

_Anyway, now that I have gotten the introduction of what this is out of the way, I will let you begin the "hunt". Now that you've read this, I need you to get the next note from Rachel and go from there._

_See you soon, Blaine._

_I love you,_

_Kurt_

By the time he reached the last sentence, Blaine was smiling. All of his irritation gone. This note was just so _Kurt. _He was excited to see what Kurt had planned.

Blaine turned around to see Rachel still waiting there. Only now she was standing with her arm outstretched holding a white rose and different, smaller piece of paper.

Blaine eagerly took the flower and paper from her and began reading the next note. This one was a lot shorter.

_Blaine, the day we met, was the day that my world changed forever in the best possible way._

Blaine understood now why he was standing on the fire escape.

Stairs.

They had met on the extravagant staircase at Blaine's old high school, Dalton. This was admittedly not nearly as intricate as that one had been, but it's the thought that counts.

He also understood what Kurt had meant when he said something about memory lane. Kurt had "recreated" some of their moments.

Blaine was especially excited now that he knew what his was. All he was expecting was a simple apology, but just like the letter said, it _was _Kurt they were talking about here. Simple doesn't exist in his world.

Blaine quickly straightened up from reading the note and turned to Rachel expectantly. "Can we go to the next one now?" He pleaded.

Rachel laughed. "Yeah, follow me."

She lead him off of the fire escape, and out the large sliding door at the entrance of the apartment.

Blaine is looking around the small hallway earnestly, already knowing what they next one was going to be. They continued a little further down the hall, stopping at a small decorative table with another rose, and a small note addressed to him.

He quickly picked it up and read it.

_This was the first time a boy had ever held my hand. _

It was so simple, but it had so much meaning behind it. It was the first of many firsts that they would soon come to share. Blaine was touched.

"Shall we go to the next one?" Rachel asked from beside him. "These ones are so cute!"

Blaine chuckled at the girl. She seemed more excited than he was. Not that he wasn't excited. He was thrilled that Kurt did this for him. "Lead the way."

She led Blaine further down the hallway and into a small room that looked as if it were there for extra storage space, but was never put to use.

When he entered the room through the doorway, his breath caught in his throat.

Lined up in a semicircle around the small space was a row of chairs that each had a small paper with Blaine's name on it, as well as different items.

Blaine knew that Kurt was working with both limited time and materials, and despite the room being dusty and unused, and the chairs old and well worn, Kurt had somehow still made it look fantastic. Much like he does with just about everything.

"Well are you just going to stand there in silence or do you want to actually see what these things are?" Rachel said teasingly.

Blaine was broken out of the daze by Rachel's voice. She gestured for him to move forward to the first chair.

Placed on the chair was a speaker and the note. Rachel came forward and hit play. The room was filled with the opening notes of Teenage Dream.

Blaine smiled at the familiar song and picked up the paper.

_With just one song, you made me fall madly in love with you, and I fall a little bit more every time I hear your voice._

Blaine continued to the next chair with a soft smile.

Sitting on the chair was the now familiar looking paper with a ring box resting next to it. Blaine picked up the small box first. Blaine gasped at the beautiful ring inside. It was a shiny silver color that glinted in the light. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the word _courage _had been engraved into the outside of the ring.

Blaine was in awe. How had Kurt even had time to get this?

He picked up the slip of paper that had been laying next to the ring.

_I was going to give this to you for our anniversary, but now seemed like a better time. Blaine, you gave me courage when I was in need of it the most. _

Blaine wanted to kiss Kurt more than anything right now.

He moved to the next one. Hopeful that at the end of this he would be able to see Kurt and tell him how much he loved him.

The next one was another rose with the note attached to it.

_The day you came to McKinley and stood up to Karofsky for me was the day I realized that I didn't have to be alone anymore. That for the first time in my life I had someone who would actually stand up for me. _

Blaine remembered that day. He had been terrified at what Karofsky was going to do, but he knew that Kurt needed someone. And he knew that _he_ wanted to be that someone for him.

On the next chair was a Dalton Academy uniform tie. Blaine couldn't believe that Kurt still had it. He hated that uniform.

_When I transferred to Dalton, it was one of the hardest things I had to do. I was so sad and scared to be leaving some of the only friends that I had ever known_. _I don't think that I would have been able to do it if I didn't know that you would be there to help me through everything. I felt that I had lost my dearest friends that day, but I made a lifelong best friend in you. _

Blaine remembered that day like it was yesterday. He was so excited to have Kurt come to Dalton. But when Kurt arrived, he had looked so unhappy. That was when Blaine decided that he would do whatever it took to always keep a smile on Kurt's face.

Blaine wiped at his eyes quickly before Rachel could see that he was crying and moved on to the next chair.

Laying across the back of the chair was a grey scarf that Blaine realized when he picked it up, had his name embroidered into it.

_This was also a future gift but… I needed something to symbolize our first duet, Baby It's Cold Outside. You can't even begin to imagine how badly I wanted to kiss then. _

"Oh, I can imagine," Blaine muttered.

On the next chair was the decorative bird cage that Blaine had seen up in the apartment earlier. Inside the cage was the note.

_This adorable bird cage symbolizes the day that I bewitched you into falling in love with me with my magical voice. _

It was true. Although, he wouldn't say that was the day he fell in love with Kurt. He had always loved him. He just hadn't realized until Kurt sang the hauntingly beautiful arrangement of Blackbird.

Blaine laughed in confusion at the next thing he saw. On the old chair, sat a gavel. He had no idea what this one was.

_This one may seem odd, but it represents the day you convinced the council to let me sing a duet with you at Regionals. I couldn't believe that you wanted to sing with me, but it was a nice surprise. _

It actually didn't take much convincing at all. The Warblers seemed to be pushing for them to get together for longer than either of them had realized.

Next was one of Blaine's favorite moments. Their first kiss. On the chair was an assortment of different jewels and a bottle of glue. Just like there had been on the table when Kurt was bedazzling Pavarotti's casket when they shared their first kiss.

_When you came in the room, you kissing me was the last thing I expected to happen. But it was also the best thing that could have happened. You took my breath away. The whole world seemed to vanish and we were the only things left. After a time, I thought that the feeling would fade. But it never did. _

Blaine was definitely crying now. He didn't care if Rachel saw his tears. He was overcome with feelings of overwhelming love toward his boyfriend. He couldn't have said any of that better himself.

Sitting up against the back of the chair was the sheet music from when they were learning the song Candles for their duet at regionals.

_Not only was this the first time I had been given a solo for a competition outside of Glee Club, but it will always be the most special one because I got to do it with you. _

There where only two chairs left to go and Blaine wasn't sure that he would be able to get through them without breaking into full out sobs. He couldn't believe that Kurt had gone through all of this trouble.

The next one made Blaine smile fondly at the memory. It was the crown and scepter from when Kurt was crowned Prom Queen.

_Despite you always saying that you would always be there for me, this was the day that I realized that you truly meant it. You put aside your fears and doubts because you wanted to help me accomplish the dream I had of taking my boyfriend to a school dance. _

Blaine had been terrified that day. The last time he had been to a school dance before that, he had been brutally beaten and left for dead. But he would do anything for Kurt. So he went. And he actually had a really good time.

Blaine also fell a little bit more in love with Kurt that day. When they had announced his name as Prom Queen, Blaine thought for sure that Kurt would give up and want to go home. However, he managed to surprise Blaine yet again.

Kurt was the bravest person that Blaine knew, and that was one of the things that made Blaine fall for him.

On the last chair was the picture that was taken of the two of them surrounded by the Warblers the day that Kurt was transferred back to McKinley.

_When I went back to McKinley, I was ecstatic to be back with my friends. But I was also more heartbroken than I thought I would be to leave all of the new ones I had made. Especially you. But when you showed up with the rest of the Warblers, you put all of my fear and sadness to rest. Just like you always do. _

Blaine had been equally disappointed to see Kurt go, but he knew that Kurt hadn't ever been truly happy at Dalton. Whether that was due to missing his friends, or having to wear the "_complete monstrosity of a uniform," _he didn't know.

"Wow," Blaine said. He was still in shock that Kurt had completed this is such a short time.

"Oh it's not over yet," Rachel said mischievously.

"There's more?!" Blaine asked in shock.

"Of course there's more, silly! Come with me."

Rachel grabbed his arm and once again began pulling him. She led him out of the room, then out of the apartment building.

"Wait, we're actually leaving the building? Where are we going? Is Kurt going to be there?" Blaine questioned rapidly as Rachel hailed a taxi.

"I thought I told you to stop asking questions, Blaine. We only have a few more stops to make, so calm down."

For the rest of the short cab ride, they sat in comfortable silence. Rachel knew that Blaine had a million questions that she wasn't allowed to answer. So she kept quiet and left him alone with his thoughts.

Blaine snapped out of it when the taxi came to a stop. He opened the door and scrambled out of the cab as quickly as he could. He turned to help Rachel out of the car and thank the driver before he turned to Rachel expectantly.

Rachel laughed at his overly eager puppy dog expression and grabbed his arm, leading him into the cozy looking coffee shop in front of them.

"Okay," Rachel said once they were seated at a table. "Now you need to go over to the counter and give them your name. They should know what to do."

Blaine nodded, still looking confused, and got up.

He waited in line until it was his turn and went up to the barista. "Um, hi. I was told to tell you my name, so I'm-"

"Oh my gosh! You're Blaine!"

"Uh, yeah. I am."

"I have been waiting for you _forever! _I have always wanted to be a part of one of these elaborate romantic gestures that people do! I was so excited when he came in and asked me to do this for him! Oh, you guys are so cute!"

Blaine just looked at her, now even more confused than before.

"Oh, right! I'll be right back. just stay here," She said before going further into the kitchen.

She came back a moment later with a cup of coffee that had his name written on it in Kurt's elegant handwriting, and of course, the note.

"Here you go! I hope you enjoy the rest of your scavenger hunt thing!" The girl said excitedly.

"I intend to, thank you."

Blaine walked back over to the table and sat down.

_I always thought that I would be the one to say I love you first, but you beat me to it. We were just sitting in the Lima Bean with me running my mouth, like I always do, when you just looked at me with the most loving eyes, and said the words that I had been waiting for what felt like forever for you to say. People say, that over time those words lose their meaning as they are used too lightly. But every time you tell me you love me, I feel just as loved, and special as I did that day. I hope you feel the same. I love you, Blaine. _

Blaine did feel the same way. Every time Kurt said I love you, he was filled with unimaginable joy.

"Are you ready to go to the next one yet?"

Blaine started at Rachel's voice broke him out of the memory.

He jumped up and extended his hand for Rachel to take. "Lets go."

They left the Coffee shop and started walking down the street. They turned a corner and continued walking until they came to a stop a few feet away from a street performer. With a purple keyboard.

"No way."

Rachel waved to the performer, ignoring Blaine's stunned exclamation, and started towards him.

"Hey, Steve."

"Hey Rachel," Steve said. "This Blaine?" He asked, gesturing to Blaine.

"Yep!"

"Well, then on behalf of Kurt, this one's for you." He handed Blaine the small slip of paper then began playing a beautiful arrangement of It's Not Unusual.

_You're probably wondering how in the world I found a guy with a purple piano, but it's New York. You can find anything. Plus, Steve owes me a favor. I'll tell you about it later. Anyway, I'm sure you remember the day that you surprised me with your sudden transfer to McKinley, and accidentally aided in setting on of Mr. Schuester's purple pianos on fire. Well, that was also the day that I new my senior year was going to be amazing because I got to spend it with you at my side. _

Blaine laughed and stuck the note in his pocket with the other ones.

They stayed to listen to the rest of the song, thanked Steve, and continued on to the next location.

They walked a short distance until they stopped outside of a large theater.

"Don't tell me we are going to see a play! Kurt already did so much, and I know that he doesn't have the money to buy me a ticket for a Broadway play. I mean, I would love to see it, but I wanted to do that one day with him. No offence Rachel, you're great, but I was just hoping that the first time I got to experience Broadway, was going to be with Kurt…"

Rachel just laughed at him. "Don't you worry. We aren't going to see anything. But we are here for a reason."

"Well what are we doing here then?"

"Do you see that board next to the window advertising the different plays they are doing?"

Blaine nodded.

"Well do you see anything off about it?"

Blaine looked closely at the board. Sure enough, there was something that didn't look like it went there. He walked over to it and spotted the note taped to the front of the playbill that was hanging next to all of the other posters for the plays.

Blaine huffed out a dumbfounded laugh. The playbill was from when William McKinley High School had put on the play, West Side Story. The play that Blaine 'stole' the lead role of from Kurt.

Blaine peeled off the playbill and the note from the board.

_The opening night of West Side Story, when we made up on the stage after our small… argument, was one of the most magical nights of my life. It was the night we placed our complete trust in each other in a way that neither of us had done before. Our relationship changed that night for the better. We got through our first big fight, and I had one of the best moments of my life with you. _

This was one of Blaine's most cherished memories. That night they had left the rest of the world behind. They took their relationship to a whole new level, and each came out of it feeling more in love then they thought possible.

Blaine sniffled a little and tried to hide the fact that he was crying.

Again.

_He had to stop crying!_

Rachel handed him a tissue and waited for Blaine to compose himself.

"Are you ready for the next one?" Rachel asked gently.

Blaine straightened up and took a deep breath. "Yeah lets go."

"Actually I have the next one with me." Rachel said fumbling around in her purse and pulling out a familiar looking dark red ring box and the note that goes with it.

Blaine took them from her and opened the ring box. Inside was the homemade promise ring that he had made for Kurt last year.

_I didn't want to put this one somewhere where it could potentially get lost or damaged because it is too precious to me. This is by far the best gift I have ever received from anyone. It is something that I will cherish forever. The things you said when you gave it to me were some of the sweetest things I had ever been promised, and I want you to know that I promise you everything in return. _

With every note Blaine was getting more desperate to see Kurt. Reliving all of these memories was making him want Kurt more than ever before.

"Where's the next one?" He demanded.

"We are really close to it actually. You'll see Kurt soon enough." Rachel said with a knowing smile.

They turned down a street that had a bunch of small tourist shops.

Blaine was so eager to get to the next location, he almost walked passed it.

"Blaine, wait!" Rachel laughed. "Its right here!"

She stepped through the doors of one of the shops and waited for Blaine.

"Okay, I know you're just _dying _to see him, but we still have a couple left. So you're going to have to be patient."

"I know, I'm sorry." He apologized. "What is it that I'm looking for?"

"Come over here."

Rachel pulled him towards the section of the store that had an assortment of clothing that all had 'I 3 NYC" printed on them.

"Am I buying a shirt or something?" He asked.

"No, we are going to look at the sunglasses."

They went over to the selection of sunglasses and Blaine spotted the note right away. It was attached to a hot pink eye patch_. _One that also read, 'I 3 NYC'.

"They sell eye patches here?" said an amused Blaine.

"No, they don't."

"Then why-"

"Kurt made it."

"He made me an eye patch."

"Yep."

"But… Why?"

"Read the note, Blaine."

_So you're probably wondering what this eye patch is for aren't you? Well, you remember that one time when that sneaky, meerkat face, horse teeth, son of a bitch, Sebastian, decided to try and blind me right? Of course you do. Because you jumped in front of me, and you were the one injured instead. I don't think you know how much that meant to me. Blaine, you were my hero that day, and you have been ever since. _

Blaine had to laugh at that one.

"Alright, we've got one more. Are you ready to go?"

Blaine perked up at that. One more, and he would get to see Kurt. He hoped.

He found himself in Central Park following Rachel down a shaded pathway of trees.

"Okay, here it is." Rachel said, stopping next to a tree with what looked to be a plane ticket and the note stapled into it.

Blaine stepped in closer and read the note.

_Blaine, the day I moved away from you was one of the hardest days of my life. The only way I was able to do it was with your undying love and support you showed for me. As well as the fact that I knew that you would join me here soon when you finished school. I knew that the wait would be painful, but I will continue to wait until the end of time for you. I love you more than you could ever know. _

Blaine was miraculously able to keep his tears in check this time. But that didn't stop him from feeling choked up.

Rachel came over and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to let you find the next one yourself," she explained. "Do you see that path into that leads off into the trees? Well all you need to do is follow it, and you should find yourself at the next one."

Blaine nodded. "Thank you, Rachel."

"Of course. Now off you go." She said dramatically.

Blaine laughed at her and started down the path.

It wasn't like the rest of the park. Instead of a nice paved pathway, it was a simple dirt road lined with enormous trees.

Blaine was only walking for a little while when he noticed it.

Lining the trees where pictures that were attached and strung along the trees on both sides of the path by twine. Some were the pictures that he had seen earlier that morning on the bookshelf at Kurt's Place, others were ones that he recognized, and some were ones he had never seen before.

It was beautiful.

Blaine wasn't sure how Kurt even had some of these pictures. He had never seen them before. Every picture was of the both of them.

As he walked, he studied every picture. He was shocked by how many pictures there were, but mostly how much work Kurt must have done to get everything done.

He was so distracted by the photos that he didn't notice Kurt standing at the end of the path, watching him with a small smile.

When Blaine finally did look away from the pictures, he stopped dead at the sight of his boyfriend standing there.

Kurt was wearing his black skin tight jeans, a white button up shirt with a black vest, and a plum colored cravat with small white polka dots.

"_Damn," _Blaine thought. "_My boyfriend is hot."_

He finally regained the ability to walk and started towards Kurt.

The need to be with Kurt all day had come back full force. Blaine launched himself into Kurt's arms and clung to him as tight as he could.

Kurt grunted under the impact of the unexpected attack, but held Blaine just as tight.

"Hi," Blaine said pulling out of the embrace, feeling shy all of the sudden.

"Hi," said Kurt, grinning back at him. He stepped back further and took something out of his pocket.

It was another note.

"It's the last one, I swear," Kurt chuckled when he saw Blaine's unamused face.

Blaine took the note and began reading.

_I hope this, along with all of the other memories that you have revisited today, will be one that you can look back on, and smile. The day that I sent you on a "scavenger hunt" around the city. (But not really around the city. You went to like five places). _

Blaine finished reading with a laugh and looked up to Kurt with a smile.

"Kurt-" Blaine started.

"No, wait. I need to say this," Kurt interrupted him. "I have been practicing this _forever_ and I can't have you distract me before I can get it out," he said taking Blaine's hands in his with a teasing smile.

"Sorry, go ahead," Blaine laughed at his sassy boyfriend.

Kurt took a deep breath, turning serious again.

"Blaine, you are, and always will be the love of my life. I'm am more sorry than I can say in words that I ever made you doubt that. I have never loved another person more than I have loved you. Nothing and no one can say otherwise. All these little moments are only a few out of the countless amount of things that I love about you, and our lives together. Every glance, every touch of the fingertips, every kiss, means more to me than anything else in this world. You are so much more than I ever imagined I could have. I love you. I love your hair, I love your eyes, I love your height- even if you complain about it- I love your smile, I love your laugh, Blaine, I love everything about you. I could go on for hours about every single little thing I love about you, but there isn't enough time in the world for me to tell you everything on that list."

Blaine had tears streaming down his face at his point, and Kurt held onto his hands a little tighter. "I _promise _you will ever feel like I don't love and appreciate you ever again. Because I do. I _really, really _do. If I ever make you feel like that again please tell me. I have never been in more pain than I was knowing that I hurt you. Please Blaine, please promise me that you will tell me how you feel if you are ever feeling like this again, please."

"I promise," Blaine said as Kurt gently wiped away his tears.

"But, you know that you really didn't have to do all of this. I would have been happy with a simple heartfelt apology and maybe a flower." Blaine said, looking around at the pictures that lined the trees.

"What are you talking about? This was nothing," Kurt protested. "Plus, you know that I am incapable of doing anything less than fabulous."

"Oh, I know," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt laughed with him and pulled him into a kiss. Kurt's hand circled his neck while Blaine held around his waist tightly.

They pulled away and rested their foreheads together. "We should go home." Kurt said in a low voice.

"Yeah, we should," Blaine agreed.

Neither of them made a move to leave.

Eventually Kurt pulled back. "Come on, I still have to go clean everything up." He grabbed Blaine's hand and started walking back to the exit of the path.

"Hey," Blaine said, tugging Kurt to a stop. "I love you."

Kurt looked into his boyfriend's eyes, and replied conviction, "I love you too. So much."


End file.
